1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an identification badge having a novel means of attachment, in particular a tab type clip at the rear of the badge.
2. Prior Art
Badges and passes must be visibly worn in facilities so that a visitor can enter and exit freely during the day, or return at other times. Badges and passes are not tickets. Tickets which are used for admission do not have to be remain visible while the visitor is in the facility. This desired visibility for badges and passes is particularly needed when there are no ticket takers at the doors of the facility. The visible pass confirms to the entry personnel and guards that the person has paid admission or is authorized to be in the facility.
The motivation for this invention, i.e., the tab clip badge, was provided by the needs of the users of known badges and the customers that purchase such badges in high volume for use by their customers or visitors. In particular, customers have requested low cost, easy to issue, clip-on passes and badges. The known badges and passes and systems for the use thereof, have numerous deficiencies. For example, self-adhesive badges and clip-on badges, are expensive to use when the total costs for relatively high volume uses are considered, e.g., museums, fairs, public events. These costs include, for example, the time needed for attachment, post use clean-up, damage to the user""s apparel, damage to the facilities, etc.
More specifically, conventional passes and badges have numerous deficiencies, for example:
Self-Adhesive Badges/Passes
After use, these badges are found adhesively adhered to walls and floors, they are difficult to remove, and they present extra work for the cleaning crews. In museums, for example, children and vandals stick the badges to pictures, objects, and displays. Additionally, the badges can fall off and damage clothing, for example, leather jackets.
Clip-On Badges/Passes
These type badges/passes have a high initial and total cost. At a typical facility only about half of the badge holders and clips distributed are returned. Extra work is required to insert the badges in the badge holders or to attach the clip to the badge. Plastic badge holders are heavy and people do not like wearing them on tee shirts, women""s blouses, etc.
Pin-On Buttons
Pin-on badges/passes have pins that are sharp, stick people, and are dangerous for children. The pins can damage clothing. The buttons may be too small, and if made larger become too heavy and the buttons cannot be written on. The metal pins on the buttons can be used to jam elevators and other doors and the pins and buttons can be an electrical hazard. In general, both the users and purchasers of these pin-on buttons do not like them.
It is an object of this invention to provide an identification badge or pass that is inexpensive and has substantially none of the deficiencies of the prior art badges or passes.
It is another object of this invention to provide a paper or plastic identification badge or pass that is constructed of a flexible material, such as paper or plastic, and can be effectively adhesively attached to a small interior area of the users clothing and after use can be disposed of with only a minimal possibility for adhesive attachment to other objects such as walls, displays, etc.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a paper or plastic identification badge or pass that is constructed of a flexible material, such as paper or plastic, and can be effectively adhesively attached to a small interior area of the users clothing by an adhesive that is on the interior of the badge or pass and thus can be disposed of with only a minimal possibility for adhesive attachment to other objects after use.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a time dependent badge that changes color after a predetermined period of time after activation and that has a novel means for attachment to the person using the badge.
All of the foregoing objects, as well as others are accomplished by the identification badge of this invention. For brevity, this identification badge or pass will be called a xe2x80x9ctab-clip badge.xe2x80x9d The identification badge is for attachment to the clothing of a person. The badge comprises:
a badge substrate having a front surface and a back surface,
a tab having an inner surface and an outer surface and an upper portion and a lower portion hingedly attached to the upper portion, wherein the inner surface of the upper portion of the tab is fixedly mounted to the back surface of the badge substrate and the lower portion of the tab when the badge is not in use covers a portion of the back surface of the badge substrate and when the badge is ready for use can be lifted from the back surface of the badge,
an adhesive coating on the inner surface of the lower portion of the tab,
wherein when the badge is not in use the adhesive coating on the lower portion of the tab functions to adhesively and removably mount the lower portion of the tab to the portion of the back surface and when the badge is in use the adhesive coating on the lower portion of the tab functions to adhesively and removably mount the lower portion of the tab to a portion of the persons clothing, whereby the back surface of the badge is juxtaposed against the clothing and the front surface is capable of being viewed by an observer.
Preferably, the badge is a time dependent badge wherein after activation and a predetermined period of time has passed a portion of the front of the badge changes color.